The Stranger
by AkiGrahamShitatsuchi
Summary: Hinata is sent to find a missing-nin. They are suprised to find out who it is, and Hinata developes a reltionship with him. But what happens when a stranger comes and threatens Hinata's relationship. NaruHina and hinted SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup y'all, this is Kiwiman here, to tell you the usual:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto*sigh***

Chapter 1: A New Mission

She couldn't take the hate, the sadness anymore. She could just take her kunai knife in hand and...

"Hinata-sama, you have a mission debriefing in 5 min., so get ready," Neji said while hanging into her room.

"Hai, Neji-niisan," Hinata sighed.

She left in her usual attire, and her large jacket. Once she got there, she saw Sakura and Shikamaru lightly chatting about the mission.

"Hinata, you're finally here, I already explained the mission to these two, but to sum it all up, you are searching for 2 shinobi of the leaf that we lost contact with 2 weeks ago. We were getting suspicious, so we sent a hawk to search for them. But the hawk hasn't returned yet. So that is you're mission. You have until 5:00 today to pack," Tsunade explained. At that, she dismissed them.

Hinata rushed home to pack, for it was 4:30 already. After she finished, she picked up Naruto's picture and said "Where are you?"

* * *

5:00 that day

"Kunichiwa Hinata, I guess we're just waiting for Shikimaru now,"Sakura said akwardly.

"I'm right here, I just fell asleep," a voice said from behind them. The two turned around to see Shikamaru, with his usual bored expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry we didn't notice you Shikimaru, we were just talking," Hinata said quietly.

"It's okay, but let's get moving on this troublesome mission," Shikimaru said, scratching the back of his head.

And they were off..

2 hours later, they were in the desert heading for Suna, when they heard a groan. They headed towards the source of the noise, and saw a man with brown hair and black eyes on the ground, looking as if he was beaten. Sakura healed him up, and he tried to say something, but she just told him not to waste his energy. When they knew he was all good and ready to go, they left him there, because he could take care of himself. Finally able to talk he asked the group:

"Shikimaru, is that you?"

"How do you know my name," Shikimaru asked nervously.

"It's me, can't you tell, don't you remember all the trouble we used to get into in the academy?" the man asked, "and I think my perv of a sensei sent for you all to help."

"But I don't see any fore head protector on you," Sakura interrupted.

"Yes I do, it's right-"the man stopped with his hand on his forehead," oh now I know why you don't see it.

"Why," Hinata asked.

"Because of the Genjutsu my sensei put on me before he disappeared to who knows where makes me look not me," the man explained.

"So can you release the Genjutsu," Sakura asked in her know-it-all voice.

"Well, the thing is, my sensei never taught me how, but can one of you do it? It will take a minute to wear off though," the man said scratching the back of his head.

"Kai," Hinata said with her hands together in the hand seal.

"Thanks," the man said, flashing a toothy grin. Then a puff of smoke appeared, and there stands the one and only...

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata finally stuttered out.

"Yeah, It's good ol' me," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"You could have just said you're name!" Shikimaru and Sakura yelled indignantly.

"Yeah, but things would have gotten, _akward_," Naruto saidas if ending the subject.

"Lets go home," Shikimaru said in his usual monotone voice.

"While we're walking, I have a new song I could teach all of you," Naruto said excitedly.

"NO!" Sakura and Shikimaru yelled.

* * *

10:00 p.m.

Tsunade-sensai, we're back," Sakura called to Tsunade in a slightly tired voice.

"Uuuuhh," moaned a drunk Tsunade.

"You guys go back to you're houses while I turn in the mission report," Sakura said, nodding to the piece of paper in her hands.

"Sakura, my house is burned down, a KB told me," Naruto said.

"Then hang out in here, think of it as a practice for when you're Hokage," Sakura said with fake enthusiasm.

"DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto shouted to the heavens, making Sakura regret what she said.

"What a drag," Sakura mumbled, quoting Shikimaru.

"Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow at training!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office to see Hinata waiting for her to tell her what happened.

"Naruto's sleeping in Tsunade-sensai's office until morning, when Tsunade-sensai will give Naruto a new house. But before she gives him a new house, he will probably be beaten up for waking her up so early. That would be funny," Sakura explained.

"Not really, but I'm really glad Naruto-kun's back," Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, I am too, Hinata. But you should get home before you're parents beat you," Sakura said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Oh, no," Hinata said, playing along.

"Sayonara, Hinata," Sakura said waving goodbye to Hinata.

"Sayonara," said Hinata, waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, y'all, this is Kiwiman, hoping that you liked the first chapter and to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do love to torture the characters in my fictions.**

**Hey! Kiwiman has a beta now!! It's scarlet-petals, but you can call me Kitty-chan!!! **

**Chapter 1: The Sleepover**

SMASH! Naruto's head went crashing through the Godaime's office wall.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto said, no wait, **_whined_**:

"Baa-chaaaaaaaan, why did ya dooooooo thaaaaaaaaat?"

Tsunade held up a finger, the nail painted a deep shade of blue."1. Because you woke me up so early, and 2. BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME GRANNY!!!!!" Tsunade yelled in the boy's face.

"Well, I'm back,"Naruto said hopefully in a feeble voice and offered a weak smile. But anyone who knew Tsunade would know that once the woman got started, she wasn't going to stop.

"You expecting a pat on the head or somthing? _I DON'T CARE!_ And why were you sleeping in my office?" Tsunade barked, eyeing the sleeping bag and toiletries. The word "Rodent" fluttered across her thought pattern but was quickly brushed away.

"You see, my house has been burned down, and I need a new one." Naruto said, his tone blank, as if he really didn't give half a crap about the old place.

She shut her eyes and massaged her temples, _children_..."Ugh, more paper work." She turned back around and headed to her desk, looking for her bottle of...uh, _water. _Yeah, that's right, water. "If I'm goingto be spending money on you to buy an appartment, I might as well buy a nice one..." She said with a sigh.

"That's awsome, Baa-chan!" Some how the boy had gotten up and made his wat to Tsunade's side in 1.43 seconds flat. "You're the--

"With one condition." She cut him off.

"Huh?! But Baa-chan, that's not fair!"

She flipped a golden pony-tail over her shoulder, "Listen, do you want the appartment or not?" She snapped, a bit harsher than intended.

Naruto bowed his head meekly, showing submission,"You must have a sleepover with one person for 2 months.," Tsunade said to Naruto, smiling on the inside.

"BAA-CHAAAAN!? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Naruto started pleading once again.

"I wanna see what happens," Tsunade said, shrugging and taking a long swig from her "Water Bottle of Hokage-ness"

"Hn," Naruto said, quoting Sasuke. Her crossed his arms over his chest, but did not argue further.

"Goodbye!" Tsunade waved to him energetically, the drink finally starting to work it's magic.

"Dattebayo," Naruto mumbled to Tsunade while waving goodbye.

* * *

**Later that Same Morning:**

"_OH MY GOD_, WHAT AN AWESOME APARTMENT!!" Naruto bellowed. He was checking out the inside of his new apartment, and, apparently, loved it.

When he first saw the gaint lounge, his eyes nearly fell out of his head, what with the pure white carpet, velvet funiture and, the most important thing of all, to Naruto at least, a perfectly functuning kitchen! Look, you can even cook instant noodles in the microwave!

_'Now all I need is someone to stay over for 2 months,'_ Naruto thought. He eventually decided that he should mozy around Konahaand ask the rest of the Rookie 9 and see if they wanted to stay over. The responses were as follows:

Sasuke:"Sleepover? How immature." (Gay little hair flip)

Sakura:"Yes, if _my _Sasuke-kun is there." (Googly eyes)

Kiba:"I bet akamaru's piss smell better than you're apartment." (You've sniffed your dog's pee...?)

Ino:"Yes, if _my _Sasuke-kun is there." (Drools a little)

Shikimaru:"Too troublesome." (He's just lazy)

Choji:"I'll be too busy snacking." (fat ass)

Shino:"No." (Freakish glare)

Hinata:*faints* (Pokes with a sick)

Fortunately, Naruto took that faint as a 'yes' and scooped the blue haired girl off the ground. _I'll go pack her a bag of clothes later..._

Naruto blushed at the thougt of rummaging through the girl's underware.

**A Few Hours Later:**

**"**Eep!" Hinata squeaked, finding herself in a house(manner)she did not know of. Finding yourself in an unknown house(manner) _may _scare the shit out of some people.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan. Why did you -ahem-'Eep'?"Naruto popped into the room with a worried expression.

"I-i-i-s th-th-th-is y-y-you're ap-p-partment?" Hinata asked, inwardly cursing her stuttering.

"Yeah, and you're staying here for 2 months, you know, what you agreed to this afternoon?" Naruto explained.

"..." Hinata said nothing.

"Time for bed, after all, it is 2:00 in the morning," Naruto said, looking at his watch,"You'll be sleeping in my bed while I sleep on the floor. We'll be doing this until you leave." With that, Hinata fainted again.

"I guess it was too much in one day," Naruto said while picking Hinata up bridal style and laying her on his bed.

"Good night," Naruto pulling the blankets over her slender form.

* * *

**4:00 on the morning:**

"Man am I hungry." Naruto patted his stomach, "Time for a little ramen,".

Getting up and sneaking into the kitchen, all the while trying not to wake Hinata, he got's out his instant ramen(with the usual "Not as good as Ichiraku's"comment) and started to boil the water.

He walked back to his room to check on Hinata, only to find her mumbling stuff like "Must train more... impress Naruto-kun..." and squirming alot. Naruto found that kind of weird, but dismissed the thought, hearing his water start to squeal. After 3 min. of cooking, he ate his ramen at the speed of light, and snuck back into his bedroom.

The blond heard Hinata muttering again, this time a bit louder."Train...train...train... impress Naruto-kun... love Naruto-kun..." Naruto stared at her in awe, 'That explains all of the blushing and fainting.'

Naruto spent the remander of the quiet bliss of morning, mulling over how stupid he was not to notice how painfully obvious Hinata was and how silly she was for not saying anything.

" All this time..." he mummbled. Then he decided it. The biggest decision he had made in his thirteen year old life."I'll learn to love her back today, some day, mark my words..." Naruto said before he dosed off into a wonderful slumber.

Later:

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...wake up. Time for breakfast," Hinata said lightly, shaking him slightly.

"Huh," Naruto asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's time for breakfast, Naruto-kun," Hinata repeated softly while she walked away.

While Naruto changed into his uniform, he thought about what Hinata said that morning, and how he had grown to love the blue-haired girl with a stutter in those 3 hours of sleep.

"Okay, and is that bacon in which you are making?" Naruto said while sniffing the air.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, do you want some?" Hinata asked from the stove.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Naruto hollered while running into the kitchen. He hadn't had a wholesome meal and ages and was dieing for the taste of meat.

"Naruto-kun, did you make instant ramen in the middle of the night?" Hinata asked in her soft voice, suspiciuosly eyeing the pot which lie at the bottom of the sink.

"Yep," Naruto answered curtly, crunching on his bacon.

After a pause of silence, the only sound was Naruto snarfing down the slightly overcooked bacon, Hinata spoke up again. "I hope my snoring didn't wake you, Nee-chan says I wake her."

Naruto shook his head indicating a no, reliving Hinata in the slightest way. "You only said a few things, nothing much." the ninja shrugged.

"What did I say?" She asked tentivly, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Only stuff about training, trying to impress me, oh, and how much you love me. But that's all," Naruto said simply.

"Oh!" Hinata yelped, turning around to the stove and holding her hands to her face, trying to hide her blush which went through twelve diffrent shades of red.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan, I love you too, I guess..." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. He didn't look all that convincing, but Hinata belived him.

In that moment, all of the blue haired genin's dreams came true; 1. For Naruto to admit he had feelings for her, and 2. For her and Naruto to live together. She finally felt content.

"I have a question, though," Naruto said, pointing his fork at her.

"Y-yes," Hinata stuttered out finally.

"What will you're dad think about...well**_....us_**?**_"_**

**_"_**Well, he's been treating me better ever since I started training more. I think he finally respects me, Even if it's only a little bit." Hinata concluded.

"Good, because I'm going to ask his permission if we can date," Naruto said happily.

Date, date, date, date.

No, now is when all of her dreams come true.

"Now that I'm done with my, wonderful, outstanding, astonishing breakfast, I will take a shower," Naruto said, getting up heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Hinata nodded as he walked past.

The sound of the shower turning on filled the appartment, along with a song. Hinata followed the lyrics, not really knowing what to do with herself:

**Well, we all have a face that we hide away forever  
And we take them out and show ourselves when everyone has gone.  
Some are satin, some are steel,  
Some are silk and some are leather.  
They're the faces of a stranger,  
But we'd love to try them on.**

****

Well, we all fall in love,  
But we disregard the danger,  
Though we share so many secrets,  
There are some we never tell.  
Why were you so surprised that you never saw the stranger?  
Did you ever let your lover see the stranger in yourself?

Don't be afraid to try again.  
Everyone goes south every now and then.  
You've done it.  
Why can't someone else?  
You should know by now.  
You've been there yourself.

Once I used to believe I was such a great romancer.  
Then I came home to a woman that I could not recognize.  
When I pressed her for a reason,  
She refused to even answer.  
It was then I felt the stranger kick me right between the eyes.

Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger  
Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised that you never saw the stranger  
Did you ever let your lover see the stranger in yourself.

Don't be afraid to try again.  
Everyone goes south every now and then.  
You've done it.  
Why can't someone else?  
You should know by now.  
You've been there yourself.

**You may never understand how the stranger is inspired.  
But he isn't always evil and he is not always wrong.  
Though you drown in good intentions,  
You will never quench the fire.  
You'll give in to your desire when the stranger comes along.**

The song ended and the shower shut off, being replaced by the sound of a blowdryer.

Five minutes later, Hinata saw Naruto come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. With no cover from the torso up, Hinata could see his defined muscle and his rock-hard abs. All she could do was stare and blush.

"Hinata-chan, you'll have to wait for a few seconds, I need to change into my uniform, then we can leave," Naruto said.

"Hai," Hinata said back.

A few seconds later:

"Okay, Hina-chan, let's go," Naruto yelled.

And then they set off for their death.

* * *

**That's my second chappie, tell me if you like it. Flaming allowed, but I love constructive criticism. You won't have to wait long for #3.**

**Seeya.**

**NaruHina Showdown.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey guys, this is Kiwiman here to thank Rose Tiger for putting my story on her favorites list and etc. Thank You!:**  


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but I do love t torture the characters in my fictions.(meh heh heh.)**

**Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you that they are legal adults, just so you know. 18.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Finally Cooperative

"Hinata-chan, do you want me to carry you?" Naruto said in a worried type of voice. He thought she was in pain, but is really nervous to the extent of whimpering like a lost and slightly kicked puppy. Naruto eyed her, worried even more by the 'no response'.

"No thank you, Naruto-kun. I'm just really nervous," Hinata answered WITHOUT STUTTERING!

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, he has to let up _some_ time, right," Naruto said.

"I sure hope so Naruto-kun. And he doesn't even know that you 'kidnapped' me. I wonder how my father would respond to that," Hinata said while rolling her eyes.(A/U: It seems she's grown a sarcastic side,eh?)

"Hey, we're here! It seems time does fly when you're having fun. Even if fun is walking to your death," Naruto said happily. He and Hinata walked up to the two guards _guarding _the gate and asked permission to enter.

"ID please," one of the guards turned to Hinata.

"_Byakugan_," Hinata said quietly, but urgently.

"You may enter," said the other guard. They walked in shortly after the Guards made a fuss over 'the Demon Child' entering and Hinata saying that 'He is with her.' They had to obey the Head-to-be.

*Knock Knock*

"Enter," said a deep voice that was presumably Hiashi.

"Kunichiwa, Hiash-sama," said Naruto, with a look of awe from Hinata. 'I didn't know he could be so...formal.'

"Kunichiwa, what have you and Hinata come here to tell me. I also noticed her absence for two days, where have you been Hinata?" Hiashi said with anodd facial expression at Hinata.

"Well, I have to say two things, 1. Hinata is sleeping over at my new apartment(manner), and 2. Hinata and I are...dating," Narutos said the last word while slightly cringing away from Hiashi.

"Well, **_I_ **have two things to say about that," Hiashi said calmly, standing up, "Hinata, I'm glad you chose a man of such well status. And Naruto," he said pointing at Naruto, " You better treat Hinata right." Hiashi left the building, but whispered something into one of the guards ears.

"Master Hiashi says to Naruto-san I know something you don't," the guard said.

"Oookay, so Hinata-chan, where do you want to go, now that our death isn't imminent," Naruto asked, looking at Hinata.

"How about we spread the word, Naruto-kun. I have a feeling people have been waiting for this.," Hinata said without stuttering again.

"Yeah, good idea, Hinata-chan, let's go," Naruto said while waving for Hinata to the door. Then they left. They went to Ino's flower shop, because they knew Sakura, Shikimaru, and Ino would be there. They entered to see Sakura with her elbow on the counter, Shikimaru leaning on the backroom door frame, and Ino gossiping with Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto, what's up?!?!?!" Ino practically screamed at Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, we have to tell you something," Naruto said, pointing at himself and where he thought Hinata was standing.

"*Gasp*You guys are going out, aren't you? I so have been waiting for this," Sakura said in super-fast talk.

"How did you know," Naruto asked with an astonished face on.

"Well, Hinata's passed out, and Shikimaru just came back from a meeting with the Hyuga head, and he kept mumbling about it, but in a happy way," Ino explained.

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly, eyeing the unconcious Hinata at his feet," and I need to tell Sakura to pass on a message to Sasuke."

"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked while getting out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I have invented a new type of ramen. Tomato ramen," Naruto said intuitively.

"Really, well I'm sure he will get obsessed over it and leave for the ramen master," Sakura said sarcastically after she wrote it down.

"Where am I," asked the newly acknowledged Hinata.

"Well, we're getting ready to leave Ino's flower shop to your training grounds," Naruto explained to Hinata, picking her up.

"Okay, let's go," Hinata said, walking out of the shop with Naruto.

* * *

**Later:**

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU... JUST... NO, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!" yelled the oh-so-calm Kiba.

"Good luck," Shino said.

"NARUTO, I'M SOOOO GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!!!!!" Kiba screamed at Naruto. But, right when Kiba was about to make his first move, Naruto kicked him in the... boyedge.

"AWWW, FUCK YOU, BITCH, AWWWWWW!!!" Kiba limped to his house.

"Yeah, well yo mama, is yo mama," Naruto said.

"Naruto, that wasn't a very good come-back," Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I don'y care, I don't even know he's in such a bad mood in such a happy time," Naruto said cheerfully, squeezing Hinata closer to him.

"And Naruto, you didn't have to kick him that hard," Hinata said.

"Yeah I know, let's go to Team Gai's training grounds to see how Neji'll react," Naruto said after laughing his head off. So they ran to the training grounds(found by Hinata's Byakugan) and saw Tenten sparring Neji. Seeing as Neji won, the pair made their way over to where Neji stood helping Tenten off the ground.

"What?" Neji asked with a cold glare at Naruto.

"We have to tell you something," Naruto said, pointing at both hi and Hinata.

"Me ad Naruto-kun are dating," Hinata said with more courage this time.

"I don't believe it... I don't believe it. THIS IS A GENJUTSU, ISN'T IT?!?!?!?!" Neji yelled at the two of them, obviously insane," KAI!KAI! AAAAAGGGHHHH, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Hey, since this is a genjutsu... TENTEN, I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE!!!!!!!!!" Neji screamed, then kissed Tenten right on the lips, causing her to faint.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Neji screamed, running away with his arms flailing around.

"..."

"..."

"I think he took that well," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Naruto said in an agreeable voice.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku to get some ramen?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Okay, maybe we will see Choji and Sasuke there," Hinata said, nodding his head. So they set off to _Ichiraku_ this time. Once they got there, they started panting and holding onto their knees.

"Dobe," said the unmistakable voice of Sasuke.

"Hey teme, did you like the tomato ramen," Naruto asked him with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yeah, it's delicious, I also see you two are dating," Sasuke said, pointing at them after sticking his head out of a ramen bowl.

"You two are going out, oh my god I have been waiting for this my whole life," Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke turned their heads, thinking that they would see Ino. But it was choji, fanning his face with his hand.

"Ooooooooookaaaaaaaay then, we'll be going now, to train," Naruto said, pointing with his thumb to a random place.

"Hai, let's go," Hinata said quietly, running with Naruto to that random place. But they did not go to the training grounds, they went to Naruto's house to go to sleep. Because it was 11:00, a good time to go to sleep.

"Man, what a long day, I felt like my muscles were eaten away," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I didn't feel all that good, either," Naruto agreed with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I noticed something," Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"What is it Hinata-chan," Naruto asked with curiosity burning in his voice.

"Naruto-kun, look at our position, and tell me what you think," Hinata said with a slight blush on her face. They were in Naruto's bed, almost butt naked except for the underwear, and were in a very...sexual looking position.

"I think it feels very good and we should stay like this the whole night," Naruto said.

"I thought you would say that," Hinata said, kissing his face in small packs, then started making out. They were in that psition for the whole night.

Naruto woke up hours later to find that his request was granted, and they were still in _the position_. He was so happy, but was sorta scarec when he discovered that the underwear he had on the night before was on the ground next to his bed.

'_Akward_', he thought, but even though it was akward, he was content.

* * *

**That is the end of my 3rd chappie, and nothing sexual happens during that night.**

**And I bet you can't wait 'till the 4th chapter, huh? Well, I'll get right to it.**

**See ya,**

**Kiwi/Panda/Weasel man.**


End file.
